Omnipotent (boss)
Omnipotent is the true final last battle in FF infinity. Everything in his stats are on infinite infinities, including the affinities, resistances and immunities. The fight takes 10 hours for him to be defeated if a player has all of the stats on infinity. All of his attacks are 1 hit KO. Statistics from FF infinity and The Greatest Legendary Hero/Villain War All forms: | HP = infinite infinities | Defense = infinite infinities | Speed = infinite infinities | Dexterity = infinite infinities | MP = infinite infinities | CP = infinite infinities | Vitality = infinite infinities | Level = infinite infinities | Mag. Def. = infinite infinities | Mag. Pwr. = infinite infinities | Atk. Pwr. = infinite infinities | Mag. Res. = infinite infinities | Evade = negative infinite infinities |Exp = infinite infinities |Gil = infinite infinities | LP = infinite infinities Elemental Affinities | Breaksight = absorb | Undead = absorb | Sight unseeing = absorb | Warp = absorb | Water = absorb | Lightning = absorb | Syphon = absorb | Numerology = absorb | Charm = absorb | Achilles = absorb | Wither = absorb | Addle = absorb | Card = absorb | Wind = absorb | Fire = absorb | Earth = absorb | Dark = absorb | Light = absorb | Ice = absorb | Poach = absorb | Holy = absorb | Stone = absorb | Orb = absorb | Tech = absorb | Magic = absorb | Life = absorb | Metal = absorb | Berserk = absorb | Petrify = absorb | Instant Death = absorb | Stop = absorb | Doom = absorb | Poison = absorb | Sleep = absorb | Reverse = absorb | Confuse = absorb | Haste = absorb | Blind = absorb | Slow = absorb | Shell = absorb | Protect = absorb | Lure = absorb | Silence = absorb | Disease = absorb | Oil = absorb | Disable = absorb | Immobilize = absorb | Sap = absorb Immune to: all Steal: all Techniques: all Abilities: all Musical Themes The Final Battle for Freedom: It is like the theme song from the final battle of FF12 and all heroic theme songs including "One-Winged Angel" from Advent Children and FF7, Neo Exdeath theme remix and "The Extreme" from FF8 combined. The time of the theme song is 10 hours. Lyrics: (sneer drum beats 5 times)(angelic choir singing One-Winged Angel) "I...I...I...Am O-M-N-I-P-O-T-E-N-T...Omnipotent I...I...I...Am O-M-N-I-A-R-C-H...Omniarch I will......never lose" OM-NI-ARCH OM-NI-ARCH OM-NI-ARCH OM-NI-ARCH OM-NI-ARCH OM-NI-ARCH OM-NI-ARCH OM-NI-ARCH (Faster) OM-NI-ARCH OM-NI-ARCH OM-NI-ARCH OM-NI-ARCH OM-NI-ARCH OM-NI-ARCH Omnipotent Omniarch Omnipotent Omniarch Omnipotent Omniarch Omnipotent Omniarch Omnipotent Omniarch Omnipotent Omniarch Omnipotent Omniarch Omnipotent Omniarch Omnipotent Omniarch Omnipotent Omniarch Omnipotent Omniarch OM-NI-ARCH OM-NI-ARCH OM-NI-ARCH OM-NI-ARCH OM-NI-ARCH OM-NI-ARCH OM-NI-ARCH (Playing The a Battle For Freedom, angelic choir singing, war trumpets playing) OM-NI...OM-NI OM-NI-ARCH OM-NI-ARCH OM-NI-ARCH OM-NI-ARCH Here's all of the greatest, best, heroic and biggest heroes in the final omniverse The God of All and the greatest angels with omnipotence To fight the biggest and worst monstrosities A most cinematic, greatest, best, biggest, largest, hugest, longest and widest..... FIGHT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! A largest monstrosity to fight and deal with (Playing Vermilion Fire, Three hours of fate and What Becomes Of Us (all from FF Type 0)) (Mexican violins and trumpets playing)(choir singing) The burning P-H-O-E-N-I-X Vermilion fire F-I-R-E (Mexican violin playing in the same sound and speed) There is a demon to fight, there is a battle with a biggest monstrosity that is.... OMNIPOTENT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! And he is defeated There is no more to fight and the battle won and there is no one left to fight (Very fast) There is no one left to fight or deal with!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Playing Neo Exdeath theme) (Organ, piano and harmonica playing high-pitched) There is someone (faster) up to a biggest, largest fight There is something (faster) into a biggest of the fight. Look out for the demon that you do not like Watch out for the one you always fight Over there is a biggest demonic and angelic monster This is very very very very very very very B-A-D...B-A-D (Playing all of the battle songs from all video games combined) OM-NI-ARCH OM-NI-ARCH OM-NI-ARCH OM-NI-ARCH OM-NI-ARCH OM-NI-ARCH OM-NI-ARCH OM-NI-ARCH OM-NI-ARCH OM-NI-ARCH OM-NI-ARCH OM-NI-ARCH OM-NI-ARCH OM-NI-ARCH OM-NI-ARCH OM-NI-ARCH OM-NI-ARCH OM-NI-ARCH OM-NI-ARCH Omnipotent Omniarch Omnipotent Omniarch Omnipotent Omniarch Omnipotent Omniarch Omnipotent Omniarch Omnipotent Omniarch Omnipotent Omniarch Omnipotent Omniarch Omnipotent Omniarch Omnipotent Omniarch Omnipotent Omniarch (while saying OM-NI-ARCH) Omnipotent Omniarch (while saying OM-NI-ARCH) Omnipotent Omniarch (while saying OM-NI-ARCH) Omnipotent Omniarch (while saying OM-NI-ARCH) Omnipotent Omniarch (while saying OM-NI-ARCH) Omnipotent Omniarch (while saying OM-NI-ARCH) Omnipotent Omniarch (while saying OM-NI-ARCH) Omnipotent Omniarch (while saying OM-NI-ARCH) Omnipotent Omniarch (while saying OM-NI-ARCH) He is Omnipotent He is Omnipotent He is Omnipotent He is Omnipotent OM-NI-ARCH OM-NI-ARCH OM-NI-ARCH OM-NI-ARCH OM-NI-ARCH OM-NI-ARCH (Playing Power Rangers Dino Charge opening (with different lyrics)) Team Jo-shu-a, Team Jo-shu-a Team Jo-shu-a, Team Jo-shu-a In a final omniverse, we must fight to survive Trying to break a change that divides If the end is nearby, the heroes must live Hold tight, keep our power alive!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Go, Team Joshua Don't you ever stop Go, Team Joshua We will rise up to the top Heroes together Team Joshua for-ever Team Jo-shu-a, Team Jo-shu-a Team Jo-shu-a, Team Jo-shu-a Time to fight 'til it's done!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Playing Open Your Heart (with different lyrics)) Demons, monsters and ghosts Danger, evil creatures There are sirens wailing This is a bad sign Too much disasters Everyone's in danger This will be the end What's gonna happen to us The ultimate monstrosity that will never lose The true final boss of the ad-ven-ture We tried everything we can But it is too hard One last only hope And open your heart and you will say!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Playing Sweet Victory (with different lyrics)) The winner takes all It's the thrill before one more kill The last one to fall But we will sacrifice their will Don't ever look back On the world closing in The only attack With the wings in the wind All the daydreams begin And it's sweet, sweet, sweet victory, yeah And it's ours for the taking It's ours for the fight And it's sweet, sweet, sweet victory, yeah And the one who's last to fall (Playing The Core (from Sonic Riders Zero Gravity)) (Infinity angels singing choir at once) Omnipotent Omnipotent Omnipotent Omnipotent Omnipotent Omnipotent Omnipotent Omnipotent Omnipotent Omnipotent Omnipotent Omnipotent Omnipotent Omnipotent Omnipotent Omnipotent Omnipotent Omnipotent Omnipotent Omnipotent Omnipotent Omnipotent Omnipotent Omnipotent Omnipotent Omnipotent Omnipotent Omnipotent Omnipotent Omnipotent Omnipotent Omnipotent Omnipotent Omnipotent Omnipotent Omnipotent Omnipotent Omnipotent Omnipotent Omnipotent Omnipotent Omnipotent Omnipotent Omnipotent Omnipotent Omnipotent Omnipotent (playing Endless Possibilities (with different lyrics)) (Infinity trumpets, guitars, drums and sound equipments playing) This is how I escape I'm winning the battle and I'm not looking back The adventures never ends I'm a greatest of all But how will I go when I get there The final battle will win You gonna start from somewhere The adventure's a reason The possibilities had never ended I know it, I know it and it is all about my dreams, the possibilities I know it, I know it now and it is all just a story and I've feel so free endless possibilities And so I'll carry on, my time shine will come, you'll feel it As fast as I go the team and I will win, you'll know it So please wake me up when I get there And this is how I got here This is the end of my accidents The end of the omniverse, the end of it will never happen always I know it, I know it and this is how I become this, the world's greatest hero I know it, I know it now and it's not just a weirdest dream Now I feel so free endless possibilities Endless possibilities, endless possibilities Endless possibilities, endless possibilities Drop that negative thinking Don't let it out It's like you 'Cause I'm going through!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I know it, I know it and this is all not a weird dream I know it, I know it and this is all not a weird dream I Know it, I know it and this is all not a weird dream, the possibilities I know it, I know it now and then I will never lose then I've fell so free Endless possibilities, endless possibilities Endless possibilities, endless possibilities Endless possibilities, endless possibilities Endless possibilities, endless possibilities (Playing Ressha Sentai Toqgers intro (different lyrics)) Go for it Go (25x) The other side of the world has no bounds What is that thing shining over there Board the train with excitement and let's go find out Come on and run, our express Don't be late Be careful not to miss the train Take your clattering dreams aboard Cut through the wind and wherever you want to go Pointing and calling Do we look there, or there, or where Let imagination conduct you until we reach your stations Now exciting the tunnel The next stop will be a nonstop everyday We are the heroes of the omniverse Surpass the seas, ground, even the sky We can go far as we can't go too far We're the heroes Let's go see what's about We're reaching up to the top of existence We will never give up until we win There are beyond infinity of us So we will fight So we will never stop 'til we win We combine all of our bravery, imaginations, attacks, abilities, power and omnipotence including knowledge We just fight for us all We just win forever We are heroes of the final omniverse (Playing Born Anew (From FF xii)) (Choir singing) Our name is Omnipotent ,Omnipotent (99x) Forever watchful, I yearn for destructions (99x) Our name is Omnipotent, Omnipotent (99x) All infinities of destructions, suffering, death and sadness at the graveyard (99x) Tears of death, sufferings, destructions, evil, badness and sadness, (99x) Our name is Omnipotent, Omnipotent (99x) Forever watchful, I yearn for destructions (99x) Our name is Omnipotent, Omnipotent (99x) (Playing all the songs from all video games, radios and heroic TV shows combined (all of the songs are higher-pitched)) (infinity of all kinds band instruments and all choir voices playing including Brazilian whistles) The final omniverse's most greatest, best, heroic, bravest, omnipotent, omniscient, omnipresent, omnibenevolent, immutable, immortal, biggest, real, truest, powerful, smartest, angelic, hottest, coolest, godlike heroes in the final omniverse is ready to fight against the remaining villains (100x) And if we fight, there will be no more left to fight (100x) Heroes vs. Omnipotent (150x) Heroes vs. (200x) Heroes vs. Omnipotent